How To Train a Superhuman
by superfangirl221
Summary: Kayleigh finally finds the courage to ask Khan to watch 'How To Train Your Dragon' with her. Little does she know that just around the corner is a very sensual first kiss and a dream involving a certain dragon... Part 3 in the Khan/Kayleigh series.


Kayleigh Cyra picked up her scattered clothes and tried (but obviously failed) to fold them up neatly in her drawers. Not that she cared as she felt like skipping with joy and singing, 'I've done it! I finally did it!' at the top of her voice, like she was doing in her head.

It had been very hard and tough as Kayleigh's confidence kept letting her down by breaking at the vital moment but that morning, she had finally achieved what she had been trying to do for over a week… Kayleigh had asked Khan out for a date.

Well, those weren't the exact words that she told him. Kayleigh told him that there was something special on the movie channel that she wanted to show him and Khan, much to her delight, accepted her request.

After arranging their times, Kayleigh went to the science room and (after making sure that there was no one around) she leapt up in the air with joy. It was really hard to concentrate on work as Kayleigh's mind was full of her upcoming meeting with Khan.

Bones was very curious about her sudden cheeriness but Kayleigh told him that it was just one of these days where she just felt happy because of no reason at all. Bones nodded slowly as if he wasn't fooled by her lie.

After a very long day's work, Kayleigh went to her quarters to tidy up so the place looked nice. Her pet tribble, Rosencrantz was perched on her bedtable, watching and cooing as he did so.

Kayleigh put her last bit of clothing away and looked around the room. She thought that it looked very nice with the mess cleared up. Kayleigh looked at her watch and it was 7:50. Ten minutes until he came over.

She added a small touch of makeup on and went to the replicater to get popcorn for the movie. Kayleigh placed it out of the reach of Rosencrantz as he thought it was feeding time.

'No Rosencrantz.' she told the tribble sternly, 'You can't have it.' Rosencrantz cooed in protest. 'Aww, I'm not doing it because I'm mean.' Kayleigh said, petting Rosencrantz, 'you've already been fed today and if I feed you too much, I'll have a whole load of hungry little tribbles.' Rosencrantz purred to accept her apology and nuzzled her hand.

'Come on.' she told him, patting her bed,' you can go on if you want.' The tribble crawled off the bedtable and on the bed, moving to the end of it. Kayleigh checked her watch again. Only a few minutes left.

She sat on the bed, watching the door, her limbs squirming with impatience. The only sound was Rosencrantz purring as he made himself comfortable on the bed. Kayleigh's ears sharpened as they listened for a knock on the door. The minutes counted down but to her, they seemed to stretch on forever.

She was feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness. True, she did look forward to seeing Khan but she wanted this to be a good and memorable first date.

Kayleigh was just about to check her watch again when she heard it. Three loud knocks against the metal sliding door. She almost leapt off the bed as she hurried to the door and pressed a button by the side of it. The door slid open to reveal Khan Noonien Singh, looking as breath-taking as ever.

Dressed as usual in his snugly-fitting black shirt, grey trousers and black boots, they still went along with his natural beauty. His skin was so beautifully pale so that it looked like that he was glowing, his eyes which looked mostly green, twinkled brightly and his hair was still slicked back, except for a stray lock which hung down above his right eye.

Kayleigh instantly loved that small lock of black hair. She loved it when his hair hung over one of his eyes as (if it was possible) it made him look sexier than normal. She grinned. 'Hello Khan.' Kayleigh greeted. Khan smiled back. 'Good evening Kayleigh. You look beautiful tonight.' 'Not as much as you.' she shyly added back.

No response came from Khan but the twinkle in his eyes grew brighter. She gestured with her arm. 'What do you think?' Khan's eyes darted as he looked around the room. 'Nice, very nice.' he observed. 'You can come in if you want to.' she told him. 'Thank you.' said Khan as he stepped through the door into the room.

He spotted Rosencrantz snuggling at the end of the bed. 'Hello Rosencrantz. Is Kayleigh treating you well?' he greeted as he approached the tribble. He tickled it gently with his finger and Rosencrantz purred in response.

He turned to Kayleigh. 'So, what moving picture did you really want to show me?' he asked. She took a deep breath. 'Well, it's a very, very old film but I think it's one of the best films ever made.' she began, 'I have decided that we are going to watch…'

Kayleigh paused for effect… ' _How To Train Your Dragon_.' she finished grandly. Khan furrowed his brow. 'I have heard of it but isn't it a kid's film?' he asked uncertainly.

'Oh Khan.' Kayleigh sighed in disbelief. 'Just because they say it's a kid's film, it doesn't mean that the grown-ups won't enjoy it.' She punched him playfully on the arm. 'Come on, it will be fun and I got popcorn!' she announced playfully, getting the bowl from the place where she left it.

'Did you pick this because you like dragons?' asked Khan, his tone suggesting that he was right. 'Yes, but it also has such a beautiful story to it as well.' Kayleigh told him as she sat herself comfortably on the bed, taking care not to knock Rosencrantz off.

Kayleigh patted the space next to her, indicating that he should sit down. Khan nodded. 'Very well, I'll have a look at it.' He took off his boots and sat down next to her.

While Kayleigh leaned back comfortably on her pillows, Khan crossed his legs and sat in his usual position with that ramrod that she had developed a secret fetish for.

Kayleigh activated the voice command panel, 'Dim lights to 100%.' The lights dimmed down completely and the only light source was the glow of the blank screen. Kayleigh took a bit of popcorn.

'Well Mr Singh,' she said in a smooth, breathy voice,' shall we begin?' She said this in the same way that Khan did when he visited her at work. 'Oh yes.' said Khan in the same tone, also getting a piece of popcorn. Kayleigh activated the voice command again. 'Play movie.' she told it.

She ate her popcorn as the film began. The filmmaker's logo appeared on screen and on the backdrop of the night sky; Kayleigh saw the shape of a certain Night Fury fly past.

Not that she was paying much attention as after making sure that he wasn't looking, Kayleigh's gaze was focused on his back… That wonderfully, desirable back…

She had never been attracted by someone's back before but then again, Khan wasn't just someone. Kayleigh started from the bottom, literally. That ass was just so… Perfect. There were no other words to describe it.

She moved up his back… That wonderful little hollow on the lower half that rose with the smooth curve of his spine… At the top of his black shirt, little bumps of his vertebrae showed through the shirt… With him, those ridges of bone never looked so attractive…

They led to the nape of his neck where that led to his hair… How Kayleigh longed to stroke that back, to run her fingers up his spine, feeling the small bumps of his vertebrae… To gently caress his nape and to run her fingers through his soft hair… To mess it up and to let more black locks tumble over his brilliant eyes…

A loud noise and the bright light of fire shattered Kayleigh's fantasies as the film got properly started by showing the dragon attack on Berk. The film followed Hiccup as he narrated his story and introduced the other characters.

Khan looked interested when the different dragon species were introduced. Even though they didn't exist, Kayleigh was always fascinated by the different dragon types as she loved dragons. In her opinion, if they existed, they would be the most amazing creatures on Earth.

Her interest somehow must have rubbed off and clung onto Khan as he stared at the different dragons and muttered, 'Fascinating.' to himself.

The dragons were introduced from Nadders to Gronkles, Zipplebacks to Monstrous Nightmares, and to Kayleigh's ultimate favourite, the Night Fury. She loved hearing the shriek that increased in pitch, the sight of the fast blue ball of plasma speeding towards its target, the explosion of fire, the silhouette of the dragon as it sped across, instantly vanishing in the pitch darkness.

She heard Khan murmuring, 'Extraordinary.' as the Night Fury made another attack. He was obviously impressed by the stealth and firepower of this remarkable dragon.

Hiccup got his net launcher ready to capture a dragon. Khan watched intently like Hiccup, looking for any signs of dragons. Khan suddenly leaned forward and pointed at the screen. 'There! I see it!' he whispered urgently.

Kayleigh looked to where he was pointing and saw a faint outline of the dragon. 'I can too!' she hissed back. She heard the increasing shriek and waited for it… Pew! Boom! The plasma shot hit its target. An explosion came, followed by the swift shadow and the whoosh of the dragon as it flew past.

Hiccup pulled the trigger and the net flew through the air… Snap! The net was wrapped around the dragon causing it to fall from the sky with a shriek of distress. Hiccup's victory was short-lived as he was chased by a Monstrous Nightmare, jaws snapping and viscous lava-like fire pouring from its mouth.

Luckily for him, he was saved by his father but unfortunately he got into trouble and no one believed that he got a Night Fury. Khan relaxed as the action had ended. This was a much calmer point in the film.

His interest perked up again when Hiccup discovered the Night Fury, tied up and injured in the wood. He held his breath as Hiccup drew his dagger out, ready to kill the dragon… 'He won't do it.' Khan whispered, hope in his voice as he didn't want this dragon to be killed. He looked relieved when Hiccup set it free rather to kill it and the dragon returned the favour by sparing his life.

Khan seemed to be deeply fascinated and fond of the Night Fury, just like Kayleigh was. He looked very sad when the poor thing tried to fly but it's couldn't. The dragon looked so sleek, majestic and lithe, even when it distress… It sounded like someone very familiar…

Khan saw the problem, 'He's missing a tail wing, isn't he?' Kayleigh nodded, 'I saw that too.' He looked back at the dragon. 'Must have been sliced off when it got shot… Poor thing…' he murmured sympathetically.

When it showed the Book of Dragons, Kayleigh and Khan both became interested of the different dragons… The loud Thunderdrum, the razor-winged Timberjack, the aquatic Scaudron, the lightning-breathing Skrill, the armoured Boneknapper, the eerie Whispering Death… And the Night Fury with a blank page, making it look very mysterious. Again, it sounded awfully familiar…

Soon enough, there came Kayleigh's favourite part of the film. Hiccup and Toothless starting to develop their friendship. She really loved it when Toothless' pupils widened and his ears perked up. It made him look like a cute, innocent puppy.

Khan was very moved by this scene as he found it extraordinary of this boy and this magnificent dragon to have a strong, unbreakable bond. Kayleigh liked Toothless doing cute things like sharing his fish, trying to smile, drawing in the dirt and letting Hiccup touch him.

She found it equally moving for Hiccup to create a prosthetic tail wing for Toothless so that he can fly again. Hiccup kept learning new things from Toothless like the discovery of Dragonnip, how ticking under the chin causes dragons to collapse with pleasure, that dragons love chasing lights…

Kayleigh always felt jealous of Hiccup whenever he rode Toothless. 'If I had one wish,' she told Khan,' I want it to be to ride on a dragon through the sky. I would love that more than anything.' 'Me too.' came Khan's surprising response. She had never expected him to say that.

Then came the part where Hiccup took Astrid on Toothless. Kayleigh got caught up in the moment. She slowly moved her hand and shyly wrapped her arm around Khan's strong arm.

She gently rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. Kayleigh felt him nuzzling her gently with his cheek. She smiled with pleasure.

But soon, there came the discovery of the Dragon Nest. His arm was wrapped around her but he lent forward to try and find out what was happening. Then came the Red Death… Kayleigh heard Khan gasp with shock… She didn't blame him. Even by dragon standards, Red Death was absolutely massive.

When Toothless got captured and used by the other Vikings to find the Nest, Khan looked distressed as his best dragon was treated badly. To Kayleigh's surprise, she even saw the shine of tears welling up in his eyes. She patted his hand affectionately and gave it a gentle squeeze to indicate that Toothless will be fine. Khan sniffed and rubbed his eyes in response.

'You okay?' Kayleigh asked, concerned. 'I'm fine.' Khan muttered his voice slightly croaky, 'It's just… How could they?' he gasped in a horrified whisper. 'Aww, I know… I know.' she comforted him and rubbed her hand up his arm to soothe him.

Khan was soon cheered up when the final battle came with Hiccup and Toothless verses the Red Death. Khan kept on saying things like, 'Go on Toothless! Use your plasma blast!' Kayleigh enthusiastically joined in with his cheering as Toothless dodged the Red Death's attacks and blasted him with his fire.

They both gave a huge cheer when Toothless killed the Red Death by spontaneously combusting him in a huge fireball. With a happy feeling in their hearts, they watched the last bit where Vikings and dragons lived in harmony and Hiccup and Toothless flew off into the sunrise…

The credits began but with Kayleigh's voice command, she muted it. 'So, Khan,' she said, turning to him, 'what did you think of 'How To Train Your Dragon?'' She eagerly waited for his reaction…

Khan smiled. 'That was one of the best things I had ever seen.' 'See! I told you!' Kayleigh said smugly. Khan sighed. 'I loved how Hiccup and Toothless became friends. That amazing bond between human and dragon… So extraordinary…'

'I love Toothless so much.' Kayleigh told him in a dreamy voice, 'He's so awesome and badass but cute and adorable at the same time. He also-'

Kayleigh stopped at this point in fear that she had said too much. Khan leaned forward towards her. 'He also what?' he asked innocently.

She turned away. 'Never mind, it's not important.' Kayleigh mumbled. 'Please tell me. Don't be shy.' His voice was so soft and inviting that she was instantly drawn into saying her thoughts.

'It's just that…' Kayleigh twisted her hands in her lap and looked down at them. 'Toothless is also a little bit…' She started to blush slightly. '…Like you…' she finished uncertainly.

Kayleigh looked up to see his reaction. Khan blinked rapidly, fluttering his eyelashes but no response came. He looked deep in thought as if he was thinking about her statement. Kayleigh's cheeks became hotter.

'I-I'm sorry.' she stammered,' I-it's kind of a stupid thing to say…' 'In what way do I remind you of Toothless?' Khan asked curiously.

'Well…' Kayleigh began slowly, the blush still there, 'It's just that… When we first see Toothless he's so… Big, scary, intimidating… But when you get to know him he's kind, caring and gentle. Just like you…'

He paused for a few seconds, and then began, 'So you're saying that I'm like Toothless?' She nodded. '… So you're comparing me to a dragon…' added Khan slowly. 'Yes.' she simply said. '… And dragons are one of your favourite things…' He continued even slower, his voice lowering into a seductive purr. 'Yeessss…' she said uncertainly, wondering where this was going. 'So in a way, you're saying that I'M one of your favourite things.' he finished in his velvety voice.

Kayleigh started to blush again. 'Yes.' she said in a timid voice. Khan smiled to show that he was flattered, but then he did something strange.

His smile vanished and he tilted his head slightly. He bent down on his hands and knees and crawled to the end of the bed, his back arching gracefully as he did so. He turned towards her, crouching slightly, balancing on his fingertips, bum in the air. He parted his lips slightly and gave Kayleigh a powerful stare. Not as piercing as his 'Death Glare', but still, pretty powerful.

With a shock of recognition, she saw that he looked just like Toothless when Hiccup tried to confront him. Kayleigh stared at him. 'Khan… Are you pretending to be a dragon?' she asked quietly. Khan carried on staring at her but he whispered two inviting words… 'Train Me.'

Kayleigh was slightly embarrassed by this game but she also had a feeling that things might get more fun and interesting… She crouched down on her hands and knees and looked directly into his eyes. He remained still and silent.

Kayleigh slowly raised her hand and tentatively moved it towards him to pet him. He clawed his fingers into the quilt; his back arched defensively, his eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back into a snarl, baring his teeth with a deep threatening growl rumbling in his chest.

She quickly withdrew her hand and backed off slightly. Khan relaxed, his growls seized but his eyes were still narrowed, as if he was wary of her. _Wow!_ Kayleigh thought, _He's really taking this role seriously!_ She remembered what Hiccup had done to earn Toothless' trust.

She went to the bowl and took so leftover popcorn. Kayleigh held it out in her hand and waited for his reaction. Khan's face softened and he crawled forward tentatively, leaning towards the hand.

Kayleigh watched as he looked at the popcorn, his head bent down towards it as if he was smelling it. She waited expectantly to see what he would do next. She wondered if he was going to eat out of the palm of her hand, literally!

He slowly raised his head. A mischievous glint sparkled in his emerald eyes and his lips were curved into a smirk. Kayleigh frowned slightly. 'Khan, what are you-'

She was unable to finish you sentence as suddenly, Khan leapt at her, knocking Kayleigh onto her back, sending popcorn flying through the air. She gasped in surprise as she landed on her back.

Kayleigh felt his iron grip on her wrists, pinning her arms down. He kneeled above her and bought his face close to hers. His eyes still glinted and his lips were still curved in that wicked smirk which seemed to be growing bigger.

Kayleigh lay there staring at him, feeling confused and slightly frightened. What on the Enterprise was he up to? Did he just attack her? Why? What was he going to do now? Her breathing became more rapid and Kayleigh felt her heartbeat quicken as she began to feel fear through her body.

Khan struck. She snapped her eyes shut, expecting pain… But it didn't happen. Instead, Kayleigh felt a completely different sensation which came from her sides. She slowly opened her eyes. Khan was attacking Kayleigh… By tickling…

She burst out in laughter as he tickled her sides, 'Khan! Stop it! Please!' Kayleigh shrieked as she tried to wriggle free but that was pointless he was still as strong as iron. Khan laughed above her. 'Train me first!'

His fingers danced over Kayleigh's most ticklish parts which made her shriek louder with laughter and squirm more vigorously. She could feel tears coming from her eyes, she was laughing that much. 'Please stop it! I'm going to wet myself! Honestly!'

Immune to Kayleigh's pleas, Khan carried on with his ticking. Shaking with laughter, she moved a hand and placed it on Khan's body. His fingers froze and the ticking stopped. The last shouts of laughter ebbed away and she blinked the tears away. Kayleigh looked to see what was wrong.

Khan seemed completely frozen but he had a strange expression on his face. His eyebrows were raised, his eyes were very wide and looking closely, Kayleigh saw two pink patches on his cheeks that were growing deeper. She frowned. Why did he stop?

Khan moved his eyes to their corners to silently suggest that she should follow them. Kayleigh looked to see where her hand was and when she found out, she felt a massive blush throughout her whole face. Kayleigh's hand was on Khan's butt, that perfect ass…

She felt strangely calm and her blushes had vanished while Khan still remained motionless. This was it… Kayleigh had him in her control…

She smoothed her hand over the curve of his buttcheek and moved towards his back. She slowly traced her fingers up his spine, the fingertips caressing the small hollow in his back, moving up the curve and smoothly sliding over the bumps of vertebrae.

Kayleigh felt Khan relax and he closed his eyes slowly to show his enjoyment. She reached his nape, softly stroking it, his skin soft and warm on her fingertips. Khan breathed noisily, eyes still closed and slowly moved down to lie next to her.

Kayleigh carried on stroking his nape while small murmurs of enjoyment escaped from his lips, his body language displaying his feeling of ecstasy and pleasure. While one hand worked on his nape, she used the other to work with his hair.

She gently ran her fingers through it, the black locks feeling soft and luxuriant on Kayleigh's skin. With soft tugs, she eased more locks free and they draped over his face, obscuring his right eye. As she did this, Khan's lips parted and the corners curved into a slight smile.

From his chest, there came a deep sound which vibrated at the back of his throat, expressing his pleasure. The sound like pure velvet… His purring. With that sound, he was giving Kayleigh pleasure as that sound always made her feel hot and warm inside.

While she was doing this to him, her face looked calm but inside, Kayleigh could hardly believe it. Her fantasies were coming true! For a moment, she doubted that this was reality and thought that she was dreaming. His hair, skin and purring seemed real enough.

After dislodging most of his hair which hung over his eye, Kayleigh still played with it, ruffling the ends playfully with both hands. He opened his eyes which were gazing at her lovingly and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kayleigh returned his gaze as she messed with the silky black strands, a smile spreading across her lips. _Now,_ Kayleigh thought, _Time for revenge…_

She waited until she was sure that Khan had his guard down… Then she struck. Kayleigh went for under his chin and tickled him there. Khan burst into a fit of hysterical giggles and she felt his muscles tense up.

She left the chin and went for his armpits. When tickling there, his giggles became louder, he was shaking and she could just hear some faint traces of laughter. _Aww, it's so cute,_ Kayleigh thought, _That Khan is a strong and tough super-human but he's still ticklish, just like the rest of us._

She stopped eventually and locked both hands behind his neck. Kayleigh and Khan were so close. Their bodies were pressed together, their legs both crossed each other's and they were holding one another. The final traces of laughter faded from Khan and he continued his gazing.

They were so close, that the tips of their noses were touching one another's. Being so close, Kayleigh wondered if she should… No, she didn't know. Kayleigh longed to but at the same time, she didn't want to.

Khan seemed to have read her thoughts as he parted his lips slightly and his eyes seemed to be drawing her in. _Do it. Don't be shy. You know you want to…_ they seemed to say invitingly. Kayleigh decided to go for it.

Kayleigh and Khan slowly moved their heads close to each other's. At the last moment, Kayleigh closed her eyes and her lips met Khan's lips…

She latched onto them, afraid of parting from them. His lips were so soft and tender… Kayleigh opened her mouth and Khan followed suit. She was tempted to use her tongue to explore his mouth but she decided against it as it was still early days.

Kayleigh instead slid her lips around his bottom lip, biting gently on the soft flesh and using the tip of her tongue to taste it. Kayleigh released her grip and Khan copied her move. That gentle bite from his perfect teeth, the roughness of his tongue as it slid over Kayleigh's lip… It felt like pure ecstasy… She didn't know how long that first tender kiss lasted but it felt like an eternity had passed when they withdrew.

Still wrapped in their embrace, they both carried on gazing at each other. Kayleigh sucked on her lips, tasting the traces of his saliva. It tasted so sweet, yet with a hint of spice. Khan slid his tongue around his lips, as if he were tasting her kisses.

Illuminated by the gentle glow of the screen, he looked so sexy. Kayleigh moved her hand to the side of his face, feeling the sharpness of his cheekbones. She felt his hands gently running through her long blond hair. Kayleigh breathed deeply, 'So my amazing dragon, how did I do?' Khan's eyes sparkled. 'Passed with flying colours, my wonderful mistress.' he purred. She smiled as she brushed her fingers along his soft marble skin. He smiled back and she felt his fingers smoothing her blond locks.

Suddenly, the glow vanished and the room was plunged into total darkness. Kayleigh broke away to see why it had happened. The screen was completely blank. 'Credits have finished.' she told him, guessing where he was in the dark. She felt him sit up next to her. 'Well, it had to end sometime.' she heard him say.

Kayleigh told the lights to brighten at 50% so that her eyes wouldn't hurt. As the room got brighter, she blinked so that her eyes could get used to the light. Khan didn't even blink but Kayleigh saw his pupils contracting in the bright light.

'What time is it?' she asked. '9:45. Why do you ask?' Kayleigh shrugged. 'I don't know. I'm just feeling a bit tired, that's all.' She let out a huge yawn to prove her point. 'It's just that it was a busy day and with the excitement of tonight…' she explained. Khan nodded. 'That's alright. I'm feeling a little tired myself.'

They both sat in silence for a few seconds before Kayleigh spoke. 'So, you off then?' Khan stared. 'Do you want me to?' 'No!' she added quickly, 'Just asking.' Khan rose from the bed and made his way to the door. She followed him.

He turned to Kayleigh. 'Well, I like to thank you very much for tonight. It's been a wonderful and pleasurable experience Kayleigh. Thank you.' She smiled modestly. 'Oh, anytime Khan, anytime.'

They both paused, and then they both gave each other a passionate hug. Kayleigh snugged herself in his embrace and rested her on his shoulder. She felt him nuzzling his nose in her hair. Kayleigh turned to his ear. 'Good night Khan Noonien Singh, my amazing dragon.' she whispered softly. 'Sweet dreams Kayleigh Cyra, my wonderful mistress.' he purred.

She buried her head into his shoulder, breathing in his sweet and musky scent. Before they broke away, they both gave each other one final kiss, this one only being the gentle press of the lips. Without another word, Khan stepped through the door and off into the dark corridor, the door sliding closed behind him.

Kayleigh sighed happily. The first date had been a great success as she had kissed him! He delivered the most desirable kisses that she could ever imagine. Kayleigh couldn't wait for those delicious lips to attach themselves to her own again!

She cleared up the popcorn and got ready for bed; her movements slow as she felt exhausted. Before Kayleigh went to bed, she checked on Rosencrantz. She heard a gentle snoring sound from the tribble and realised that at some point, he had fallen asleep.

Being careful not to wake him, Kayleigh picked Rosencrantz up and placed him in his basket, wrapping his soft blanket around him. She tucked herself gratefully in bed, switched off the lights and closed her eyes. In a few minutes, Kayleigh had fallen into a deep sleep…

* * *

It could have been a few minutes, it might have been several hours when the dark abyss shimmered and wobbled as it began to take form. Kayleigh knew subconsciously that she was dreaming. Not that she dwelled too much on the matter as she was afraid that she might wake up before it began.

Kayleigh relaxed and let the dream form. It appeared in the shape of a forest with huge trees reaching for the sky with branches and leaves so thick, only a few rays of sunlight penetrated to the forest floor. She looked around. What would happen? She had a strange feeling that she was being watched…

Suddenly, a huge shadow crossed over Kayleigh, along with the loud whoosh of a huge pair of wings cutting through the air. She watched and listened in wonder as the shape sped away.

Kayleigh ran after it, jumping over roots and logs, twigs snapping under her feet, determined not to lose it. Looking at the shape, it looked a lot like a dragon… Could it be Toothless? Kayleigh certainly hoped so.

She carried on running, panting as she tried to keep up but unfortunately, the shadow vanished. She cursed under her breath. Looking forward, Kayleigh saw a clearing and it seemed to trigger a sense of recognition in her brain. Curious, she walked into it.

A wall of high rock was surrounding it with roots creeping down and branches bending low over it. There was a small pool with a small waterfall feeding directly into it. Why did this place look so familiar?

Then Kayleigh knew… This was the same clearing where Hiccup hid Toothless and where they started their friendship. Suddenly, a loud rustling sound came from behind her and she had the feeling that something had come. She froze and she felt her heartbeat quicken. Could Toothless be here? Kayleigh closed her eyes and slowly turned towards the creature. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes…

What Kayleigh saw was something far better than Toothless. What she saw was the most beautiful and majestic creature Kayleigh had ever seen…

It was Khan but as a half- human, half- Night Fury hybrid. He was perched on a rock, leaning forward with an innocent child-like look on his face. His skin was a mixture of dragon scales and his normal skin. The jet black scales were a perfect contrast with his marble white skin.

His nails were long black claws. Two huge wings were folded neatly behind his back. His long tail was slightly twisted around his scaly legs, both tail wings fanned out. At the top of his head, two ears poked up though his hair and they were perked up. His hair was draped over his face, the black locks obscuring his right eye, just as Kayleigh always loved that hairstyle.

His eyes though… Those stunning multi-coloured eyes now had black wide pupils which made them look even more beautiful than they had ever been. His full lips were curved into a small but inviting smile. The creature was completely naked but the lower half of his body was more scales than skin, so there was nothing inappropriate for female eyes to see.

Kayleigh gazed in amazement and wonder at the creature. She realised that her mouth was open so she quickly closed it. Khan tilted his head slightly and his smiled widened.

Kayleigh shyly raised her hand. 'Hello Khan…' she quavered in a tiny voice. A low but friendly growl came from the hybrid. _Greetings Mistress._ That lovely baritone voice came from directly inside her head. She didn't see his lips move. Kayleigh realised that the creature could communicate to her via telepathy.

She grinned widely. 'How is my amazing dragon?' Kayleigh asked in a soft voice. Khan dropped off the rock. At full height, he was huge, about twice his normal size.

As he approached her, he bent down on all fours, his movements lithe as he crawled towards Kayleigh. He lowered himself on his haunches and in gentle affectionate movements; he rubbed his head against her chest. He did this with closed eyes, a wide smile and a deep soothing purr which vibrated over his whole body, like a cat greeting its owner.

 _A whole lot better now that you're here._ his voice echoed. He stopped his brushing and looked up at Kayleigh, breaking into a small grin. She saw that his upper canine teeth were long sharp fangs, a bit like a vampire. She cradled his head in her hands and gazed deeply into those puppy eyes. 'Glad I helped.' she said, returning his smile.

Kayleigh then used her hands to tickle him between his spines, his scales feeling rough on her fingertips. Khan let out a long loud purr and his ears flattened against his head. _Ohhh, yessss… Keep doing that… It feels sooo gooood…_ Those purrs were such a sexy sound…

Kayleigh saw him raise his head. Perfect, she wanted him to do exactly that. In a quick movement, she went under his chin. As soon as Kayleigh's fingers delivered the first tickles, Khan stiffened then his whole body went limp and he flopped to the ground.

His body squirmed with delight, his purrs increased in volume and in her mind, she heard him say, _Ohhh, myyy…_ Kayleigh crouched down beside him. 'Roll over.' she commanded. Khan instantly obeyed.

Her fingers went to work on his chest, dancing over his pale flesh, scratching the dark scales and gently brushing his nipples. All the while, Kayleigh relished the sound of his purrs and his exclamations of ecstasy in her head.

 _Ohhhh… Soo good… Yesss… Give me your love!_ God! She had never heard such sounds before! It was the sexiest noise Kayleigh had ever heard! She felt a raging hotness listening to those velvety sounds in her head.

She eased off the tickling and bent her head over his face. Khan's eyes opened with the pupils narrowed down to thin slits, giving a seductive stare. _Oh mistressss…_ he purred, _you sure know how to please…_ 'My pleasure…' Kayleigh answered in a sexy whisper.

Khan slowly moved his head towards her. _He's going for a kiss…_ she thought. Kayleigh closed her eyes and tensed her lips, waiting for the delicious kiss…

Instead, she felt something rough and wet slide across her face. Kayleigh snapped her eyes open in shock, only to see that Khan was licking her face with his long tongue, just like a dog trying to be friendly.

 _You tease!_ She thought angrily. Kayleigh backed away, wiping the slimy spit from your face. 'Khan…' she said in disbelief. He flashed a cheeky grin as she heard his laughter. She couldn't help it, Kayleigh laughed too. It was impossible to stay angry at him.

She approached him. 'Khan, would you kindly do something for me please?' _Sure thing. Just say the word._ Kayleigh paused for effect. 'Can you give be a ride?' Khan went on all fours and lowered his body to the ground. _I would be delighted mistress._

Excited, she scrambled up his back, making herself comfortable and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Khan glanced at Kayleigh, _Ready?_ She eagerly nodded. _Hold on tight._ Khan braced his legs and slowly extended his wings. His wingspan was massive and they looked very powerful. Kayleigh waited for the take-off…

After the quick wiggle of his hips and the swishing of the tail, Khan jumped in the air with a powerful leap, his wings stirring the air to gain height. She saw the ground fall behind her and Khan's tail twisting like a rudder to steer through the air.

Overwhelmed with joy, Kayleigh cheered as Khan ascended, flying higher than the treetops. Khan roared in triumph, the loud sound echoing around the sky and for good measure, spat a plasma ball in the sky. The ball exploded in a bright blue light, illuminating over the entire forest.

She had never felt such an enjoyable experience. The thrill of flying through the sky, the wind blowing in her face, listening to the beat of the huge wings, feeling the adrenaline running with the blood in her veins. This was the ultimate way to travel… On the back of a dragon…

Khan ascended until he was several thousand metres high, which at that point he went into a steady glide. Kayleigh looked at the view which was amazingly beautiful. The forest stretched for miles like a vast green carpet and the sky had turned red and pink, with the burning sun setting on the horizon.

In this dreamworld, time must pass very quickly as soon enough, night fell. The inky black sky was dotted with thousands of bright twinkling stars and the moon was full and bright, its silvery light cast all over the trees. Khan glided towards a small clearing in the trees and landed smoothly on his hands and feet.

He bent down so that Kayleigh could dismount easily, after which, she gave him an affectionate pat on the head. 'Oh, that was so amazing! Thank you so much!' she cried in gratitude and gave him a huge hug. _Happy to please you._ he replied, wrapping his big scaly arm around her.

Kayleigh looked up at the sky with its full moon and bright stars. 'Wow… That is such a beautiful sky…' she said, wonder in her voice. _The night is always the most enchanting and wonderful part of the day._ said Khan as he reclined himself comfortably on the ground, _I was born and bred to embrace this amazing element._ She lay down next to him. 'Well, you are a Night Fury…' Kayleigh pointed out. _Exactly._ came the reply.

She continued with her stargazing but Kayleigh couldn't help but notice that there was a strong chill in the air. She started to shiver. 'Is it just me or is it a bit chilly?' she asked, rubbing her arms with her hands. _It is a bit but it's just a small wind._ confirmed Khan.

The wind became colder and Kayleigh felt her teeth begin to chatter; her breath rose in a mist and goosebumps began to form on her arms. 'God! It's freezing!' she chattered, breathing on her hands in an attempt to warm them up. _Come hither. I will keep the cold away._ invited Khan, opening his wings and arms with a small smile and wide pupils.

Kayleigh eagerly moved towards him and snuggled herself in his arms. Khan wrapped his arms around her cold body and folded his wings around his body to shield her from the biting wind.

His soothing warmth travelled and flooded throughout Kayleigh's body, overpowering the coldness. She gave a sigh of relief. 'That's better… Thanks Khan…' He nuzzled her hair and he gently gave her an affectionate nip on your ear. His purrs sounded deep and soothing.

 _I don't want to see you unhappy. It saddens me._ sighed Khan, _you are the one Kayleigh… No other woman is such a good and caring mistress as you._ Kayleigh stroked his hair and tickled his ears. 'Of all the dragons in the whole world, I feel honoured that I have found you. You're the most extraordinary creature I had ever met Khan…'

Khan snuggled deeper into her hair and ran his fingers through it. Kayleigh felt his tail entwine around her legs, its tip slightly tickling the back of the bare legs. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart and hose purrs… It made her eyelids heavy…

Kayleigh kissed his marble skin. 'I love you Khan. I love you more than anyone.' she mumbled sleepily. Khan gazed at her, her reflection shining in his eyes. _I love you too Kayleigh…_ he purred, planting a soft kiss on her head. In the dreamworld, human and dragon fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's arms, bought together by their everlasting love…

In reality, Kayleigh snuggled against her pillow, hugging it tightly. She murmured sleepily into it, 'Khan… I love you…' and a slight smile twitched across her lips. Kayleigh Cyra loved that man so much… The most amazing and perfect human in the whole galaxy… That flawless super-human… Khan Noonien Singh!

* * *

I do not own Star Trek and all rights belong to their respected owners.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter in Khan and Kayleigh's love story and I guarantee there will be more to look forward to! Please like or comment if you want to as I find all of your opinions valuable for when I work on some of my future ideas as I plan to explore further fandoms as well as Star Trek.


End file.
